Akatsuki Crossovers Galore
by Nyame
Summary: Akatsuki are going on a trans-dimensional road trip! includes Xovers from Totally Spies, Pokemon, and more! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Nyame: My second Story!! Yay!!!**

**Hidan: What's this one about???**

**Nyame: I's where the Akatsuki, Cleopatra, Timon, Cedia, Toga, Cleorah, and Togagine go on a trans-dimensional road trip and meet different cartoon and anime characters!!!!**

**Hidan: Really?!?!**

**Nyame: Yup! Now to the disclaimer!!! Go Zetsu go!!**

**Zetsu: Nyame does not own Naruto **_**or any other show except for the Ocs.**_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"Gather you retards I'm calling a meeting meaning Cleo is calling an important meeting!!" Pein shouted.

Groans and grumbling could be heard as the ever so excited Akatsuki entered the meeting room.

"Good. You're all here.

Anyway I had Pein call you here to tell you that all of you including myself, Timon, Cedia, Toga, Cleorah, Togagine, GG (Pandora), and GJ(Kilo) are going on a trans-dimensional road trip." announced the Goddess.

"What's a trans-whatyamacallit?" asked Dei-kun (He's a boy in this story)

"A trans-dimensional road trip is where a group of people travel through the dimensions meeting different people along the way as a vacation." answered Hi-kun.

Every Akatsuki member turned to Hidan.

"How did you know that?" wondered Kakuzu.

"I group with guys and I also went on a trans-dimensional road trip with them when I was 5."

"Ohhhh"

"Anyway why I we are we going on another one?"

"We thought that you guys could use a break." answered Timon.

"Now that's done I want you guys to start packing because we're leaving for the Totally Spies dimension at 5 a.m." Cleo announced.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: First chapter done!! Get ready for the next one!! Ja Ne!!!**


	2. Welcome to Beverley Hills

**Nyame: Welcome back loyal readers to AKATSUKI CROSSOVERS GGGGAAAALLLLLOOOOOORRRRREEEE!!!!!**

**Akatsuki: Not Again!!!**

**Nyame: What??**

**Kisame: You're hyper again aren't you?**

**Nyame: Maybe. Anyway to the DDDDIIISSSSSSSCCCCCCCLLLLLLAAAAAAIIIIIMMMMMMMMEEERRRRR!!!!! Do it Same-chan!!!!**

**Kisame: Nyame does not own any shows that may come up in this story because if she did then all of this would be on television and not on this site.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

They found themselves inside of a house in front of a window showing the biggest shopping district in the United States of America. Then they remembered the vacation and all turned to Cleo.

"What?" asked said woman.

"So what are we going to do here?" questioned shark breath.

"We are going with the original plans so Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Konan I want you to henge into 17 year-olds. _**NOW.**_"

When they henged all of them shortened a few inches except Deidara. He shortened and lost his hand mouths.

"Now you guys will be going to Beverley High for the whole school year with Cleorah and Togagine as Japanese foreign exchange students. There you will meet three girls named Sam, Clover, and Alex. They are spies for a world protection organization called W.O.O.H.P and have low to mid-chuunin level taijutsu and stealth skills but no ninjutsu nor genjutsu due to the fact that they are not ninja. Anyway I want you fit in so no using ninjutsu or genjutsu, weapons or kenjutsu also you can only use your taijutsu skills during P.E, sports, or fights that you might get into. Also no cussing, preaching about religion, blowing up anything or anyone up, using paper wings to fly to school, or using the Sharingan to cheat off people. Any questions?"

"Do we have to interact with these girls?"

"Yes, now get ready you guys are starting next week."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: Next chapter is the first day!!!!! Ja Ne!!!!**


	3. Welcome to Bev High!

**Nyame: Welcome back to Deal or No Deal!!!!!!**

**Itachi: This isn't Deal or No deal Nyame.**

**Nyame: You always ruin my fun. ******** Oh well to the disclaimer. Ita-chan if you would do the honors.**

**Itachi: Hn. (Nyame does not own any shows that may come in the story.)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Clothing**

Konan-A black shirt with the Akatsuki cloud on it, blue jeans that go right down to her ankles and black high heels. (Think of Tsunade's shoes) Hair tied in a ponytail.

Cleorah-A tan shirt with a black bandana that has the Akatsuki cloud on it tied around her left sleeve, blue jeans with a black belt, and the same shoes as Konan. Hair tied in a ponytail.

Togagine-Black shirt with blue outlining the sides, same bandana as Cleorah tied on the right sleeve, blue jeans and a brown belt, and black tennis shoes.

Hidan-White shirt with the Jashin symbol in the middle, black jeans with a brown belt, white tennis shoes, has Akatsuki bandana on wrist. Hair same as anime.

Deidara-Black shirt, black pants with a black belt, black tennis shoes, and Akatsuki bandana on the wrist opposite of Hidan's. Hair same as Anime.

Itachi- Black shirt with Uchiha symbol on the back, navy blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and Akatsuki bandana on left forearm. Hair same as anime.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"So this Bev High." Said Rae (Cleorah).

"Yup, un."

"Uh huh."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

"This place was isn't really impressive…seriously"

Hidan was right. The school was like any other high school except with the fountain in the front there was nothing really impressive about it.

"Well, we better get this over with." Konan said.

As they entered the school people started to stare. Some with hearts in their eyes while looking a Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and TG (Togagine). Most of the Boys were doing catcalls, and whistled while looking at Konan, Rae, and sometimes Deidara. They had endured this until they finally got to the administration office.

As they entered went to the secretary for the following.

"Excuse me ma'am but me and my friends are the new foreign exchange students." Hidan told the women.

"Ah yes, Ms. Royala (Rae), Mr. Meir (TG), Ms. Ame (Konan), Mr. Royala (Hidan), Mr. Uchiha (You know who), and Mr. Iwa (Deidara). Well anyway, here are your schedules. Three girls will be your guides since you have the same schedule as them, in fact I'll send them in right now."

**Homeroom**

"Welcome back students to another year in Beverley High-"

**Attention, Ms. Smith** (Sam)**, Ms. Johnson **(Clover)**, and Ms. Honey** (Alex)**, you three will be guides for six new foreign exchange students. Please report to the office to meet and pick them up right now. That is all.**

"Well, see you in a little Mr. Sumo." said Clover.

"Yeah see ya." continued Sam.

"Uh huh." Alex spoke as they left and headed to the office.

While they were walking, they talked about what the new students would look like.

"I bet you one is a major hottie." announced Clover

"I don't know, I think they might not be able speak our language." said Alex.

"Look girls, we're here so let's see if what you say is true." Pointed out Sam.

When they entered the office they saw a blue-haired girl with a lip piercing making a white flower out of paper and placing it in her hair, black-haired girl holding hands with a tanish-haired boy, a silver-haired boy with violet eyes and a handsome face. A blonde-haired blue-eyed boy and a black-haired and black eyed boy with lines on his face. Needless to say, the last three were major hotties.

"Ah, you're here good, good, I'd like you meet our six foreign exchange students."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Cleorah Royala, but you can call me Rae, and over there is my boyfriend Togagine Meir or TG," "Hello.", points to tarnish-haired one, "and my friends Konan Ame," "It's nice to meet you.", points at blue-haired one, "Hidan Royala who is also my cousin," "Hello, it's nice to meet you,…seriously." Points at silver-haired one, "Deidara Iwa," "Nice to meet ya, un." points at blonde-haired one, "and Uchiha Itachi." "Hn. (Hi.)" points black-haired one.

"Hi, my names Sam Smith and over here is my friend Clover Johnson," "Hi there." "And Alex Honey." "Hello."

"And we welcome you Bev High!!!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Nyame: We shall continue the first day of Bev High Next Time!!! Ja Ne!!!!**


End file.
